Fans in Seiretei
by jackwolf1
Summary: What happens when a group of fanclub members drop into the worlds of Bleach? Find out how the members cope with being stuck in their favorite series. Rated T for Nnoitra's swearing, and implied nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, welcome to my first Bleach fanfic!

Although It is titled Fans In Seiretei, it takes place in the entire bleach universe, including Hecto Mundo, Soul Society, and Kankura town.

If you like this, then check out my previous fic, Fans In Konaha, found in the Naruto section.

Btw, credit to those from deviantart who's characters have been incorporated into the story (Comixqueen, Ichigosweetie, and nekonotaishou).

This takes place during the arrancar arc before the kidnapping of Orihime.

I do not own bleach, but with I did.

Now enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1, Complications

It was a fine day at Sereken High. And one person in particular was having a good day. Phil Revue, a n intelligent black haired 17 year old, was heading to the meeting room of his club. Sereken was known for it's humongous anime club. It was so big, that it had to be subdivided into smaller fractions to keep it in order. Phil, or Zero as his friends called him, was the president of the Bleach division, one of the biggest fractions of the club. He was smiling to himself, his blue eyes twinkling. He was wearing his typical 'leadership clothes', solid black pants, a solid black short-sleeved shirt, and his white coat .

The coat had the 'seal' of the club on it: the skull that was often seen on Soul Society equipment surrounded by the 13 seals of the protective squads.

He finally came to his destination: the club room. He opened the door and noted that there were seven of his club members present at the moment. They were all chatting amongst one another.

Zero silently walked over to his pistole. BANG! He silenced everyone when he banged the hammer on the desk.

"Hello everyone," Zero said coolie, "Now that I have everyone's attention, we can begin." He looked around the room and spotted something unusual. "Misa," he said, directing his attention to the girl on the floor in the back.

Misa, an 17 year old girl with blue hair and brown eyes, looked up from what she was doing. She, like many other of the students, was wearing her blue-and-orange school uniform. A small skull pin was pinned to her jacket. "Huh? Yes?" she said, looking up at the president.

"Mind telling me what you are doing?" Zero said dryly.

"Um, well,..." she mumbled, "I was just drawing this array and..."

"Oh god no!" Jason, a boy with spiky black hair and green eyes, groaned. He was wearing a Zaraki cosplay outfit, and his gelled his hair to look exactly like his favorite captain.

"Misa please," A girl with long brown hair and green eyes, began. Although her real name was Oliv, everyone called her Neko due to the black-and-yellow cheetah ears and tail accessories she always wore (her tail had two white stripes at the end). "Last time you and your friend Risa did that, you turned Jame's and Austin's hair purple."

"Oh yeah," A purple haired girl named Sumomo, or Su as everyone called her, said giggling, "That was hysterical." a few heads turned to give the dark-green eyed girl a few questioning glances.

"And it took me three weeks to get it back to normal." Austin, a redhead with gray eyes, added. This youth was dressed as Renji.

"Oh, just leave her alone," Lisa, a raven haired girl with hazel eyed, demanded as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah," Axel, a teal-haired youth, agreed. His blue eyes looked over to his leader. "Weren't you going to address the fact that we have our stuff packed for the outing?" he asked, motioning to the many bags that that were piled behind Misa.

"Yeah, I really want to get there at some point," Said a girl wearing a yellow-with-blue shirt, jeans, and pink converse sneakers. Her name was Val, but everyone called her Comix, and she always wore a ruff and cape. No one could ever figure out why.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Rex, a raven haired boy with amber eyes grunted.

"Ahem, yes," Zero admitted, now set back to original train of thought. "As you all know, we will be meeting the other members of our club at the hotel we booked. As such, you are here as representatives of the club to give out the information on events that I will mention today. The events are..."he stopped, noting something unusual.

The array that Misa had been working on had suddenly begun to glow.

"Misa," Zero said concerned, "The fact that the array is glowing is a bad thing, isn't it?"

"Um, yes..." the poor girl squeaked.

All of the sudden, a vortex appeared and began sucking in everything around it.

"Misa you idiot!" Zero yelled as he grabbed a nearby table, hanging on for dear life, "What did you do?"

She didn't get to answer. Due to the fact that she was sitting directly on the array, she was the first one to get sucked into the vortex, along with many of the bags. Jason was next, followed by Neko, Comix, Axel, Rex, Su, and Austin. Zero was the last to get sucked in, and the only thing he could feel before he blacked out was an icy cold creeping over his body.

At the same time, in another universe...

Nnoitora strode down the halls of the hollow fortress Las Notches. He had jut returned from hunting for Vasto Lode in the endless desert of Hecto Mundo. As always, he carried his gigantic double-half moon Zampakuto. He would have been very happy if he ran into no-one on his way, but he was not as lucky. He ran into an irritant the moment he rounded the corner.

"Greetings," Gin said, smiling his typical grin, "How was the mission?"

Nnoitra grunted, "It wasn't even a challenge. Not one Vasto Lode out there."

"I take it you wiped out the entire village?"

"Those pansies deserved to die."

Before Gin could say anything in response, the walls and floor began to shake.

"What the fuck is going on?" Noitra growled in irritation.

"Maybe Szayel is doing another experiment?" Gin suggested, now leaning against the wall.

That's when the smoke came. The hallway was filled with it. Both the Nnoitra and Gin coughed as they tried to see through the fog. Oddly enough, they weren't the only ones.

"What **cough** happened **cough**?" Neko coughed as she sat up on the floor.

"I cough don't coughknow." Comix replied, sitting right next to her.

"This cough is bad." Axel added. He was facing them

"Where are we?" Comix asked as the smoke cleared, then she caught sight of the shocked expression on Axel's face. "Axel, what's wrong?"

"Who the fuck are you?" came Nnoitra's voice from behind the girls.

"And may I ask how you got in?" Gin added.

Comix slowly began to turn her head. A grin appeared on her face the moment she saw the fifth espada. "Y...y...you're Nnoitra." she stammered, an expression of both shock and glee spreading on her face.

The arrancar sneered at the girl, bringing his blade to her throat. "How the hell do you know my name?" he demanded, narrowing his eye.

"Hate to interject here," Gin said with a creepy cheerfulness, "But why is this person hugging my leg?" Indeed, Neko had attached herself to Gin's robe and was purring softly, her tail waving happily.

"Wait..." Axel began, "Neko, since when does your tail move?"

"Huh, it what?" The girl asked, her ears cheetah perking up. "Wait..." the fangirl detached herself from her idol's leg to feel the top of her head. The cheetah ears that she had put on as an accessory had fused to her head and her normal ears were gone. She reached behind herself to feel the base of the tail. It was fused to her butt under the skirt of her uniform. "What the hell? They're attached!" Neko yelled in surprise.

At that moment, Comix reached up and felt her own ears. "M...my ears are a...also." she stammered, feeling the pointy elf-like tips fused to her ears.

"Answer my damed question before I eat you." Nnoitra, who was now very irritated, demanded as he pushed his giant blade closer to Comix's throat.

"We are, uh, how should I put this?" Axel mumbled, being the least freaked out of the group, "People from a different world who got dropped here by mistake?" He was doing his best to sound convinced. "Could you, uh, not kill us please?" he added pleadingly.

"Give me one good reason why." Nnoitra stated, just itching to relieve his stress by means of his sword.

"Well," Comix began, now getting over the fact that she had elf ears, "Does worshiping you and thinking that you are the strongest, coolest, and most awesome bad-ass espada in the entire multi verse ,who will certainly be able to cut down any foe, qualify as a good reason?"

"How about we see what Aizen has to say about this," Gin suggested, "I think that he would love to hear your entire story."

"Humph, fine." Nnoitra said, slinging his blade over his shoulder, "But the moment you piss me off, I will personally feed you to the lower hollows. Now get moving!"

"I wonder what happened to everyone else," Axel said to himself as they got up and began marching to the throne room.

Meanwhile, at Ichigo's house...

Ichigo was sitting at his desk studying his notes for a test.

"What, cha' doing Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"Shut up midget, I'm busy." The strawberry blond youth growled, trying to continue his work.

"Humph, fine," The raven haired shinigami said in an irritated tone, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Good for you," Ichigo said, ignoring her words for the most part. He heard the sound of the door closing as she left the room. It was followed by the sound of bath water being turned on and the tub filling. "Stupid math homework." Ichigo mumbled, trying to understand the different formulas that were in his notes.

All of the sudden, the room began to shake. "Dad, did you blow something up again?" Ichigo yelled in irritation, knowing his father could of done something stupid. Before he received a response, there was a small explosion in the middle of his celling, and smoke filled the room. Ichigo began coughing, the smoke making it hard for him to breathe. Then he heard a few thuds, like something hitting the floor, and someone groaning.

"Ugh," Rex groaned, "Where am I?" The youth said, fanning the smoke out of his face.

"Oi, who are you?" Ichigo said, moving to stand in front of the newcomer, "And what are you doing in my room?"

Rex looked up, and a look of shock began spreading over his face. "You're Kurosaki Ichigo..." the amber eyed youth stammered in surprise. Ichigo never got the chance to reply. A splash was heard from the bathroom, followed by a series of yells, shouts, screams and the running of feet.

"Ichigo! Someone appeared out of thin air and landed in the tub!" Rukia yelled, throwing the door wide open.

Ichigo and Rex stared for a moment, then yelled, both covering their eyes. "Rukia! FOR GOD'S SAKE, PUT SOME CLOTHE'S ON!" She was standing in the door frame wearing noting but a towel.

Que the perverted lion. "Nee-san!" Kon cried happily as he leaped towards the half-exposed girl. As always, she sent Kon flying through the air at high speed with a powerful kick. He flew straight towards the window, bounced off it to the celling, and flew right over Rukia's head landing...in the boobs of Lisa. Lisa had followed Rukia form the bathroom and had just arrived in time for Kon to hit her in her bust.

The black haired girl blinked a few times before realization hit her. "It's Kon!" she squealed happily, hugging the plushie to her.

"So soft..." Kon murmured hapily, gently clinging to his new "pillow". That is, until Rex pulled him off.

"That's quite enough you perverted bag of fluff," He growled, glaring at Kon. "And you!" he saod, pointing an accusing finger at Lisa, "Quit letting everyone an anyone touch you!" He covered his eyes again and turned to face Rukia, "Please, put some clothes on so that I stop covering my eyes."

"And then would someone please tell us who you are?" Ichigo demanded.

"Not a problem," Rex answered, still covering his eyes.

* * *

That's all for now!

Hope you liked it!

Stick around and find out in the next chapter what happened to the rest of the group!


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, here's th second chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2, Don't kill me please!

It was a bright day in Soul Society. The sun was shining, there was a small breeze, the sky was cloudless, and Shunsui was enjoying an evening nap on the roof of his division.

"Ahhh," he sighed, "what a beautiful day this is."

"Taicho! Are you going to sit there all day?" Nano's stern voice came from the ground, "You still have paperwork to do!" The stern fukutaicho flash-stepped beside her lazy superior.

"Oh my sweet, sweet, Nano-" the unfortunate 8th squad Taicho was cut off by his vice captain dropping her book onto his face. "That was mean Nano-chan!" he complained, "Why do you have to bee so mean to me?"

"Because otherwise you wouldn't do any work," Nano said flatly, adjusting her glasses. Just then, the entire area began to tremble. "What's going on?" the raven haired woman asked as she attempted to maintain balance.

"Probably the 12th devision is conducting some kind of experiment." Shunsui said with a yawn.

A few seconds later, the shaking ceased. Oddly enough, coughing could be heard coming from somewhere below. A few seconds later, a figure emerged from the building that both members of the 8th squad were standing on. It was a girl, about 16 years of age, with shoulder-length blue hair. She wore a blue-and-orange sailor-suit uniform, and was coughing quite a bit. Her back was turned to the building.

"Hey!" Shunsui called, jumping down from the roof. He sauntered over to her and reached out to grab her. She turned around before he could grab her, her brown eyes staring at him in surprise.

"You...you're," her eyes brightened. "SHUNSUI!" she yelled, hugging him out of nowhere, "You're real! You're real! You're real! I LOVE YOU!" she was looking him in the eye, hers full so some sort of creepy lust, with a very disturbing smile on her face. She began looking around for something.

"Em, what are you looking for?" The unfortunate captain asked, beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh, just a place where we won't be disturbed," Misa said slyly.

"Hitting on underage children is a crime Taicho," Nano said, suddenly appearing beside them out of nowhere, "As is attempting to seduce high officials." She looked cross. "Now, please explain who you are before I am forced to harm you."

"And please let go of me while you're at it." Shunsui added, attempting to get out of the hug.

"Oh, sorry," Misa said, releasing her grip, "Well, I am Misa, Shunsui's biggest fan. And as for how I got here, it's kind of a long story."

"We have time, so please start explaining," Shunsui said, sitting down in a chross-legged position.

At the same time elsewhere...

Austin had never had such a headache in his entire life. "Ooh, Misa, when I get my hands on you," he cursed clenching his fists in front of him. He sighed, "Where the heck am I anyway?"

"Renji!" a strangely familiar voice came from behind him.

"No way," Austin said, slowly turning around to see, "M-Masumoto?"

"Well, yes, who else would I be?" the busty 10th squad vice captain asked, "Hey, do you have some free time?"

"Huh? Wait, what? I think you have me confused," Austin said, slowly backing away. It took him all his willpower not to just rush forward and just bury himself in her voluminous breasts.

"Don't be silly!" Masumota said, grabbing Austin's wrist, "I'm not that drunk yet!" she proclaimed in a loud voice, "So let's change that!"

There was only one thing running through a very stunned Austin's head at that moment: 'Masumoto + alcohol lots of indecent exposure!' "Gladly!" Austin cheered, "Lead the way!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Masumoto said triumphantly, leading her fake friend by the wrist to the 10th division office only to find...

"Su?" Austin gaped in surprise as the door top the office swung open. There she was, eyes snapped open in astonishment behind her plumb-colored bangs, her c-sized boobs pressed firmly into Toshito's face.

"Taicho? Want are you doing?" Masumoto asked dumbstruck.

"I don't think he can answer you," Austin sighed, "Once Su gets her hands on something, it's hard to get her off."

"You know her?" Masumoto said, leaning close to his face.

"Austin? Is that you?" Su said, still hugging the diminutive captain.

"Austin? Who are you taking about? This is Renji." Masumoto took a closer look at "Renji's" face.

"Um,...I,...Well...Oh screw it, COME TO PAPA!" the mega-pervert shouted, lunging for the 10th squad's vice captain's overly large boobs. She floored him in three seconds.

"How about we start from the beginning? Who are you and why do you look like Renji?"

At that point, Toshiro finally managed to wrench his face out of Su's boobs. "And why the hell are you trying to suffocate me?!" he shouted gasping.

"Because she thinks you are adorable and you are her favorite character from her favorite anime series," Austin coughed from the floor, "The same way that I adore "Mrs. Funbags" over here."

"What did you call me?" Masumoto asked sternly, glaring at the Renji look-alike.

Before he could answer, there came a loud yell from somewhere in the next divison.

"That sounded like Jason," Su concluded, "Wait...wasn't he cosplaying as Zaraki?"

"That would mean he is either in a battle, or running for his life to protect all his snacks."

At that time in 11th division...

"Gyaaaaahhhh!" Jason yelled, sprinting across the field, the entire fighting squad at his heels.

He was followed by yells of "Get back here you impostor!", "Die you bastard!", "Come back you coward!", and "How dare you impose our dear Taicho!"

"Great," Jason mumbled to himself, "what else could possibly go wrong?"

"Ken-chan? Did you get smaller?" came a small voice from beside him.

"Oh yeah," he grumbled, looking to his left to see Yachiro, "I forgot about you."

Just then, Jason had a brilliant idea. "He look!" he said, pulling out a small bag from the folds of his outfit.

"CANDY!" Yachiro squealed happily.

"I'll give you the whole bag if you can get them," he jerked his thumb behind him at the 11th squad members, "off my tail."

"Yay!" the bubblegum-haired vice captain cheered, changing directions and heading towards her subordinates. She finished them all off in 3 minutes.

"That was quick," Jason murmured, handing over the bag of candy.

"Thank you Mr. Fake Ken-chan," Yachiro said, beginning to eat the contents.

"At least that's over," Jason sighed in relief, "And good thing the real Zaraki isn't around."

"Ken-chan!" Yachiro suddenly said, looking up from her bag.

"Let me guess," Jason began, "he's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"You got that right," Zaraki said from behind Jason, "Now, prepare to die."

Jason lunged forward, avoiding the crazed maniac's blade by inches, and somersaulted right over Yachiro. Before Zaraki could get in another swing, Jason grabbed Yachiro, holding her in front of him like a shield. "Wait!" He yelled, cowering behind the lieutenant, "Can we please talk about this first?"

"You've got three seconds to explain why the fuck you are dressed like me." Zaraki sneered angrily.

"Well..."

At the same time, with Zero...

_Zero felt odd. He was standing on a high wall overlooking a large labyrinth. The sky above him was dark, midnight blue to be precise. The only light that lit the entire landscape was a pale ring in the sky._

"_No," Zero whispered to himself, "That's a moon, eclipsed by a second one."_

"_That's correct," said a voice behind him. Zero turned around and stared at the shape standing there. It was a lithe figure, dressed in a silver kimono. It's face was unidentifiable, completely wrapped in black cloth that trailed over it's shoulders like a scarf. Only the eyes, burning crimson spheres, shone from underneath._

"_Who are you?" Zero demanded, taking a step towards the figure._

"_I am you," it said in a voice like whispering wind, "And I am not you. I am the one who inhabits the world within your soul. I am the one eclipses the darkness. I am ." The name was comprehensible._

"_Eclipses the darkness?" Zero repeated, "What do you mean?"_

"_Now is not the time for explanations. Goodbye, and maybe next time my name will reach your ears." Then all went dark._

Zero sat straight up, covered in cold sweat. He looked around, his vision beginning to clear. He was sitting on a bed in what looked like a medical ward in feudal japan. Zero looked down, noting that his legs and torso were covered by a white sheet, and that he wore white medical garbs. Looking around, he noted that his clothes were stacked neatly on a chair next to the bed, except that his coat was missing. He stretched, and his leg touched something solid beneath the covers. Instantly, Zero tossed the covers aside and took a look at the misplaced object: it was a sheathed katana lying by his side. He picked it up and examined it, noting the ring at the end of the handle, and that the blade-guard was in the shape of two crescent moons within a circle. Shoving that thought aside, Zero quickly stripped off the robe he wore, the had not taken off his underwear, and redressed in his black shirt, pants, and socks. He left his shoes off because he thought it impolite. He then attached the katana horizontally to the back of his belt. Quietly, Zero began tiptoeing out of the room and down the corridor.

"Hello?" a small voice said from a nearby room.

'I know that voice...' Zero thought to himself, looking in the door from where he had heard the voice. It was the same kind of room that he had been in, except for the person sitting in the bed.

"You're...Hinamori Momo?" Zero asked softly, looking at the young girl.

"Who are you?" Momo asked softly, sitting up, "And how do you know my name?"

"People call me Zero," the raven hared boy said, walking into the room, "As for how I know you, well, it's a long story. Do you have time to listen?"

* * *

I know that I left out the explanations, but you don't need to hear those since you all know what's going to happen anyway.

Hope you like the story so far.

I forgot to mention this pearlyer: I give permission to anyone on Deviantart to draw fanart of the story, as long as that individual sends me a link to the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

I see that I have a few subscribers for this story.

Well, can't keep my wonderful fans waiting, can I?

Here's the part were things start heating up!

* * *

Chapter 3: New Arrancar?

It was a routine day at 4th division. Isane was just finishing her rounds when she heard voices coming from Momo's room.

"Momo-san?" the white haired woman said, stepping into the room, "Do you have visitors?" Her expression changed when she saw who the visitor was.

"Hello Mrs. Isane," Zero said politely, getting up from the chair he was sitting on, "I was just telling Momo how I ended up here." he bowed respectfully. "Say, do you by any chance know where the constance of my pockets ended up?"

"I-i-it was t-t-taken to t-t-taicho's office," Isane stammered, not quite sure how to react to the situation.

"Would you mind taking me there?" Zero asked smiling.

Isane looked at him strangely. Although she was the observant type, she found Zero incredibly hard to read. "How do I know that this isn't some trick?" she asked wearily.

"Well, you can tie me up if it makes you feel more comfortable," the raven haired youth replied.

"Stay right there while I get some rope," Isane commanded, stepping out of the doorway. A few minutes later, Zero had his hands tied behind his back, and was being marched down the hallway with Isane behind him. After a short distance, they came to the door of Unohana's office. Isane knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," Unohana's voice said from the other side of the door. Isane opened it.

"Um, excuse the interruption taicho, but the boy from earlier is awake." Isane reported, leading Zero into the office.

"Hello there," Zero said politely.

"Ah, yes," Unohana said with a smile, "I was wondering when you would wake up. Now, would you mind telling us who you are?"

"Not a problem," the fanclub president said, and then began his explanation.

At that time in Hecto Mundo...

Gin has lead Axel, Comix, and Neko down the halls to the audience chamber where Aizen was sure to be, Nnoitra bringing up the rear. Neko was following Gin very closely while Comix and Axel walked behind her. Axel began groaning.

"Something wrong?" Comic asked him.

"Just feeling a little sick, that's all." the teal-haired boy answered.

"Well, just try not to puke in front of Aizen," Gin said, "Ah, here we are." The group stood in front of a pair of large white doors. Gin simply stretched out his hands and pushed them open.

Aizen sat in his throne, overlooking the entire white room. "Gin," the hazel-haired ruler said with a dignified air, "Tell me what you have brought with you. We are all waiting for an explanation on why you are late." He motioned with his hand to he side walls of the room. Multiple arrancar were seated by the walls, eyes gleaming in the group's direction.

"Well," Gin began, putting his hand to his chin, "I was goin' down the wall to meet Nnoitra, when all of the suddin' the hall filled with smoke an' these three dropped in from nowhere. They seemed ta know who we are, an' this one for some odd reason began clingin' to me like she is now." Neko was once again attached to Gin's robes.

"And why the fuck didn't you kill them?" Grimmjow called out from his position.

"Shut up you pussy!" the fifth espada growled. Just then, the doors opened again. Szayel entered the room, flanked by his two lackeys, who seemed to be carrying something.

"Sorry to interrupt," the 8th espada began, "But I just wanted to inform you that something odd seems to have dropped into my labritory, and it may be of interest to you. Lumi, if you please?" The short, round arrancar bounced forward and put the thing he was carrying on the ground. "This object appears to be..." Szayel began, but was interrupted by Comix.

"That's my bag!" she yelled, practically running over to the afore mentioned item.

"I beg your pardon?" Szayel said, seemingly confused, "Who are you and what did you say?"

"I said that it's the bag I packed before I ended up here, look!" She opened the case and pulled out her sketchbook, turning to a particular drawing, "I drew this picture about 5 hours ago!" it was a picture of Nnoitra with a 'chibified' Comix on his shoulder.

"Well, I must admit that you it is an excellent drawing of him." the scholarly arrancar said, peering at te drawing.

"Why the fuck do you have a picture of me?" Nnitora growled, narrowing his eye at Comix.

"Because she worships you," Neko said, snickering behind Gin. Comix glared at her friend.

"You're not that innocent yourself!" the elfish girl said accusingly. "You draw Gin pictures." spotting Neko's bag in the hands of the other attendant, she rushed over, grabbed it, and pulled out Neko's sketchbook Including this one!" It was a small comic of Neko asleep in bed. In it, she woke up, stretched like a cat, and began looking for Gin under her pillow only for the chibi-version of him to yell 'Oh jeez, knock first! I'm nekkid under here, ya dweeb!'. Considering this, the illustrated Neko took another look under the pillow, a smug grin on her face with Chibi-Gin yelling 'Aaaugh!! Notta-gain!!Drop the pillow, ya sick female!!'

"MY CHIBI ART!" Neko yelled, pouncing on Comix and grabbing her sketchbook and backpack. "Oh yeah?" Neko said, pulling out her cellphone, "Well what about your ring-tone?" She hit the speed-dial.

At that moment, Nniotra's unmistakable cackle erupted from Comix's backpack. Everyone stared at her, and she could feel her face going red before she reached into her backpack and turned off her phone.

"Wait...we have service?" Axel said all of the sudden. Neko stared at her phone. She had forgotten where she actually was. "Say, do you think you can try and call the others?" Axle asked, wondering if it would work. Neko, taking in a deep breath, hit speed-dial for one of her close friends: Su.

In Soul Society...

"Let me get this straight," Toshiro said, massaging his temples, "The two of you are from another world where we are fictional characters in a manga and anime series."

"Yep, that sounds about right," Austin verified.

"And exactly what makes you think that we'll believe that?" The white-haired youth asked.

Before anyone could answer, an unexpected sound rang through the whole room:

"MASUMOTO!" Toshiro's voice yelled from Su's pocket, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO DO YOU'RE PAPER-..." Su answered her phone before her ring-tone finished that sentence.

"Need any more proof?" Austin asked, looking at the shocked 10th squad captain.

"Hello?" Su said in a surprised voice.

"Su, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Neko? How are you able to call me?" Su queried in disbelief.

"I have no idea. The phones just work." The catgirl said, "Does that mean you're in this world to?"

"Seems like it, where in soul society are you?"

"Well, I'm not in soul society...per say."

"Oi," a voice said in the background, "Who're ya talkin' to?"

Su's expression became even bleaker when she recognized that voice, "It that who I think it is?"

"Only if you're thinking of a certain white-haired, grinning, ex-captain." Neko replied.

"You're with GIN in HECTO MUNDO!?" Su blurted out, making everyone's jaws drop.

"Well, yes. Oh, and Axel and Comix are with me." Neko added, "Where are you?"

"I'm in 10th division with Austin, Toshiro, and Masumoto. I have no idea where everyone else is." Su reported, "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine, although Axel look rather sick." Neko said. At that moment, Axel clapped his hands over his mouth and convulsed. Something gooey and white, like thick plaster, dripped between his fingers.

"Axel!" Comix yelled, running over to her frined, "Are you,...ugh!" she too clapped her hands over her mouth. The same thing had happened to her.

"Sorry guys, I have to hang up, Comix got sick herself. And don't worry about us, we're going to be fine. Bye!" Neko hung up, and the same motion occurred again. The white slime dripped between each of their fingers until the individual could not hold it hack and took their hands away. It took two minutes until the vomiting had ceased for everyone.

"That just makes you sick!" Yammi complained, not even trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"But what is this?" Szayel asked, pointing to the slimy puddles on the floor. Each pile of white paste began to change, lengthening and changing color slightly until they resembled..."Weapons?" The pink haired researcher said in surprise.

Neko's puddle had formed into a katana in a violet sheath. The hand guard looked like a paw of a cougar. The puddle in front of Comix looked similar, except that the hand guard looked like two demonic wings forming a circle. The weapon that Axel had looked completely different. His puddle had formed into a white gauntlet that resembled the paw of a bobcat.

"You have got to be kidding me." Axel said, picking up the weapon. He examined it, confirming his suspicion, "Are you two aware of what these are?"

"I can hazard a guess," Neko said, picking up her katana, "But it seems nearly impossible."

"As impossible as puking up a sword?" Comix added sarcastically.

"Allow me to prove my point," Axel proclaimed, strapping on the gauntlet. He took a few steps away from the group, "Pounce, Lince!" There was a large explosion, wand white smoke engulfed Axel. A few moments later, the Teal-haired youth emerged from th smoke, completely transformed. Although his normal clothes had not changed, his hands now ended in feline claws, while his arms were covered with white armor that extended up his shoulder and ran over his chest and torso, giving the appearance of thin plate mail. His legs also had armor, but it came in a zig-zag pattern from his hip to form guards on his shins. On his feet he wore shoes that seemed like a cross between human feet and feline ones. The lower part of his face was concealed behind the lower jaw of a bobcat, and was connected to his "chest armor", completely covering his neck.

"Wow," Neko said, jaw hanging open, "That is cool." She glanced down at her own weapon, "Me next." She cleared her throat, holding the sword in front of her and pulling it slightly out of the sheath, she took a few steps away form everyone. "Growl, Puma!" Again, white smoke engulfed the individual. Neko emerged a few moments later, looking very different. Her legs were bent at an angel, much like those of a cat, but ended in human feet. A mail skirt now rimmed her hips, allowing her tail to emerge from the back. Although her feline ears still pointed from the top of her skull, they now emerged from a white armor cap that covered her head, long fangs running down the sides of her face, and extended down the back of her neck to join a piece of armor that ran the length of her shoulder blades and covered her shoulders like pads. Thin strands of white extended form the pads to her elbow, which then connected to white bracer's that covered her forearms. Five long, claw-like blades extended from the end of each bracer and ran the length of each finger.

Neko looked at Axel. Axel looked at Neko. The two of them looked at Comix, almost expectantly. Comix looked at them, then at her katana.

"Oh, all right!" she finally yelled, pulling the blade from the sheath and holding it up. "Burst, Palomita!" A few moments after the smoky explosion, the elf-girl emerged from the hazy cloud.

Although still in her normal clothes, she now had a white cap on her head with a small wall of backward curving spikes running down the middle of it. Two feathery pink wings emerged from under her cape, and a bushy pink tail with a white stripe wagged from her butt. Her feet were covered with white, clawed coverings over her sneakers, and on her hands she wore white gauntlets from which five, knife-like blades emerged. Two shin guards covered the lower portions of her legs. Black streaks had appeared on her white ruff, with a golden brooch decorating the middle of it.

Neko and Axel looked at her with a "you gotta be kidding me" expression. "What?" Comix asked.

"Pink wings?" Axel said in disbelief.

"Your Zampacuto is named Palomita?" Neko said plainly.

"You three are Arrancar?" Stalk interjected in lazily.

"It seems like we could make use of you." Aizen said in a dignified air, "That is, I'll decide your fate after I hear the entire story."

* * *

Thank you for the wait, and I hope I did not leave you all hanging.

Just a few notes:

Lince is Spanish for Bobcat.

Puma is Spanish for Cougar.

Palomita is Spanish for popcorn. (-- Was thought up by Comixqueen)

Please review and stay tuned for the events happening in soul society!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, now that we have the hollow group's powers established, it's time to introduce the powers of the soul group. Small correction from last chapter: Palmonita can mean "Popcorn", but can also mean "Little Dove".

* * *

Chapter 4, Zampakuto

"You really expect me to believe that story?" Zaraki growled, looking down at Jason.

"Well, yes," Jason wimpered, still hiding behind Yachiru, "It's to truth."

"He's right you know," A familiar voice said from the squad building entrance. Everyone looked in that direction.

"Austin! Su!" Jason cheered happily, "You're here too! And clinging to Toshiro." Su was still hugging the white-haired captain. "How dod you know I was here?"

"We heard your cry of panic from next door." Su explained, "And figured that the 11th division would try to kill you for cosplaying as Zaraki."

"Well, yeah." Jason said, scratching the back of his head. Then he noticed something odd, "Su, what are you holding?"

"Well, this," She looked down at the item in her hands, "I have no idea how I got it, but it seems to be a Zampakuto." The item was a katana with a highly reflective square hand guard.

"Speaking of which," Austin interjected, "I don't recall your replica having that kind of hand guard."

Jason looked down at the katana hanging at his side. He grabbed it and took a closer look. "You're right. And it feels heavier as well." The weapon had a cylindrical hand guard, a cone with the point facing the blade. "Argh," the youth groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as a migraine flooded his senses.

_Jason was standing in a room made of gray stone walls, which where decorated with tabards displaying many different crests. At the far end of the room was a throne decorated with silk ana marble. "What is this?" Jason asked, not expecting an answer._

"_This is your inner world." Said a voice behind him. Jason turned around and immediately spotted the speaker. It was a wolf, completely encased in metal barding._

"_What are you?" Jason demanded, taking a step back._

_The wolf chuckled in a voice like hollow armor. "I am your servant that shall even pierce the heavens for you if you desire. I am ... ... Call me, when you need my strength."_

"_What?" Jason asked, and then everything when black._

"Chibi-Kenny? What's wrong?" Yachiru asked, looking up at the spiky- haired youth.

"Ah, no, I'm fine." Jason answered. He looked over to Austin. "Somehow I think your prop has also changed Austin." he said, noting the difference of the hand guard.

"Huh," Austin looked at his own weapon, "You're right. Why does the guard have a tortoise shell pattern on it? And what's with the bottle charm hanging from the hilt? Argh!" A powerful migrain shot through his head.

_Austin looked around. He was standing on a hill overlooking a lush, green valley. Above him stretched the branches of a cherry tree in full bloom._

"_Welcome my friend," said an old man's voice from underneath the tree. There sat a creature that looked like a cross between a wise old man and an over sized tortoise. In it's hand was a small sake dish, a sake bottle was at it's feet. It's wrinkled face smiled at Austin. "Have a drink with me."_

"_I don't understand, where am I?" Austin asked._

"_Why my friend, this is the world of your soul." The tortoise answered, sipping some sake._

"_And who are you then?" Austin queried._

"_I am ... ..., the one who burns with pleasure. A friend if you need help. Just call me, and I shall be there to give my aid. But until then, I bid the farewell."_

_Everything went black._

Somehow, Austin felt it hard to breathe.

"Poor thing, must have been one heck of a migraine." came Masumoto's voice. Austin looked up, and he met the red head's eyes. "Feeling better?" the vice captain asked.

"I am now." Austin answered, flinging his arms around in the attempt to hug himself closer to said female's bosom. He failed miserably when Masumoto pushed him off.

"Well, looks like we found your friends." Shunsui's voice said from behind Toshito. Everyone looked in that direction.

"Everyone!" Misa yelled, waving.

"MISA! I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK!" Jason bellowed, charging in the girl's direction. Austin scrambled to his feet, clothes-lining Jason before the youth could get past.

"Get out of my way!" Jason demanded, picking himself up off the ground.

"I don't think so." Austin replied, making himself a human barrier.

"Then I'll make you." Jason said, drawing his sword. Austin drew his own, and both took fighting positions.

Jason thrust, Austen parried. The Renji cosplayer matched the Zaraki look-alike blow for blow.

"I have had enough of you!" Jason yelled, placing his had on his blade, which was streached out in front of him. "Peirce the heavens, Kaminari Yari!" He swept the weapon to the side. It glowed while in motion, lengthening, growing, changing into a lance that was connected to a clasp on Jason's wrist by a metal chain that attached to the lance's haft right where it met the cylindrical head.

"Holy," Austin gasped in surprise, dodging to the side as the head of Jason's weapon came down at him. "Time out!" He held up his hands in a T sign.

"Get out of my way unless you want to die!" Jason growled.

Austin looked down at his own Zampakuto, "Here goes nothing." He held it vertically in front of him, "Burn with pleasure, Kasei Kame!" Austin's katana glowed, then melted, lowing downwards and reforming itself into what looked like a metal canteen with a brass-knuckle like grip, and a metal cap. Austin stared at his new weapon.

"Funny, I was expecting a turtle shield." Jason snickered.

"This is it? How the heck am I supposed to fight with this?" He swung the bottle wide. There was a sloshing sound from inside it. "Oh hell, bottoms up!" Austin unstopped the bottle and took a swig of the constance. He nearly spit it out, but swallowed nonetheless. "It's...Sake?" just then, he noticed that the cap had a small piece of flint in it. A grin, and a blush spread over Austin's face.

Jason's expression fell. "Why do I have a bad feeling?"

Austin took a huge swig from the bottle. He then proceeded to bring the cap across the bottle in front of his mouth. The redhead then struck the bottle and cap together, while simultaneously spitting the alcohol in his mouth at Jason. This series of motions resulted in a huge ball of fire being spit at Jason.

"Gyah!" The raven haired boy fell flat on his butt as he avoided the blast that flew over top of him. "Why you miserable..." Jason cursed as he got to his feet. Sparks of electricity began dancing along his lance. A stream of energy burst from the butt-end of his weapon, nearly sweeping the youth off his feet.

"Take this!" Jason yelled, leveling the tip of his lance at Austin. The energy at the end of his weapon burst into greater force, carrying it's wielder with it towards it's target.

Austin avoided the tip, spinning in a half-drunken state, swinging his bottle towards Jason's face.

A black shape fell from the sky, intercepting both attacks.

"That is quite enough." Zero said softly, blocking the bottle with the hilt of his weapon and pushing the lance into the ground with his feet.

Both Austin and Jason leaped back, the former stumbling a little and the later seething with rage.

"Get out of the damned way!" Jason bellowed in anger, "This is between me and him!"

"Yesh, what 'e se'd." Austin muttered in a partially drunk voice.

"No, I don't think so." Zero exhaled, "I won't allow my subordinates to kill each other over such petty problems."

"Then die you bastard!" Once again, a powerful burst of energy erupted from the end of his lance, and Jason flew towards his target.

Austin took another swig of his drink, and blaster a fireball in Zero's direction.

Zero drew his weapon, placing the scabbard back horizontally along his waist. He looped his index finger through the ring on the hilt of his weapon. "Eclipse the darkness, Tsuke Kage." His weapon glowed, twisted, and reformed itself into two weapons, each appearing to be forged of a single piece of black metal, with a crescent blade on the outer part of the guard, and a hook at the end of the blade; hook swords. Each hilt was wrapped with a crimson material, and they where interlocked at their hooks.

Zero quickly caught the second sword, and jumped into the air, avoiding the blast of flame. He then descended upon Jason, bringing the heel of his foot down upon the victim's head and driving the hothead's face into the dirt. Zero twisted in place to face Austin, who was very drunk by now. Ducking low, the club leader charged at the redhead, and swept said drunkard's feet out from under him.

Zero stood erect, looking at the losers of the battle. "Have you two had enough? Or would you like some more?"

"I surrender." Jason whined from the ground. Austin had already passed out.

"Good," Zero turned to Misa, "Now you can start figuring out how to get us home. Uh, Misa?" The girl was out cold, and so was Su.

_Su stood on on crystal clear lake. "What?" she jumped, but oddly she did not fall into the water. It was as if the lake had a solid surface that refused to break. "This is, odd." after getting over her initial shock, Su began looking around._

_The lake was surrounded by many hilly cliffs, many of which had waterfalls that fed the lake. The water was perfectly clear, and almost as reflective as glass._

"_What is this place?" Su wondered out loud._

"_This is but a reflection of your soul." said a gentle voice beneath Su. The girl looked down. Staring back at her was the face of a middle aged woman with white hair. Su took a few steps back. The woman rose out of the water to the point of standing on the surface. She wore a yukata with designs of waterfalls and mountains._

"_If this is my soul, why are you in it?" Su demanded, "And how the heck are we standing here like tis?"_

"_It is your world, you can do with it as you wish," the woman said in a voice as soft as a trickling stream, "As for who I am, I am the part of you that can reflect the world, I am ... .. ... But for now, we must part. Call upon me, when you need to know more of what will happen." Everything whent black._

Su woke with a start. Staring into Zero's face. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Su answered.

"Then please get off me." Toshiro growled. Su had been sitting on his back, her Zampakuto clutched tightly in her hand.

_Misa was in a house that resembled a medical ward. "Have I gone insane?" she asked herself._

"_Weren't you insane to begin with?" Said a impish voice._

"_That's true. AH! I have voices in my head!" The confused girl yelled out loud._

"_Rater voices on you head you nut." the voice replied._

"_What?"_

"_Look up." Misa looked up. A pink fox with a nurses cap was sitting on her head. Misa screamed._

"_Geez, keep it down, will ya?" the fox said, covering Misa's mouth with both paws._

"_Sorry," the blue haired girl mumbled, "But, who are you?"_

"_Fine, I'll tell you. My name is ... ..., the one who heals old wounds,and don't you forget it." the fox jumped off her head, "I'll talk to you more next time."_

"_Next time?" Misa then felt a sharp pain on her forehead as the fox knocked her out._

"Ow!" Misa yelled as she woke up, "That hurt." she rubbed her forehead.

"But I didn't do anything." Shunsui said. Misa was sitting on his lap, her head was on his chest. A katana with a cylindrical guard was beside her on the ground.

"Cherry bear," she said, hugging him, "You looked after me! I'm so happy!"

"Cherry bear?" the 8th squad leader seemed taken aback.

"Because you are strong as a bear and wear cherry blossoms." Misa explained happily.

"You're still in trouble you know," Zero said behind Misa, "And this time you aren't getting out of it."

"Zero!" Misa squeaked in surprise, clinging tighter to Shunsui.

"Before that though, we had better get those to," Zero jerked his thumb at Jason and Austin, "To the 4th squad barracks."

"Can I try something?" Misa asked.

"Go right ahead," her leader answered.

Misa got up off Shunsui's lap, grabbing the katana beside her. She drew it and held it to her side. "Heal old wounds, Chiyu Kyoku!" the sword glowed an lengthened into a long, pink pole with a white cross on it. Misa wandered over to Jason and touched to pole to him. A faint glow surrounded for friend, healing his wounds.

"I still haven't forgiven you," the spiky haired youth growled as he got up, "But thanks."

Misa then wondered over to Austin and repeated the process.

"Ah, I feel so much better!" Austing said, stretching, "I guess your Zampakuto cures hangovers too."

"That means the only person who hasn't unsealed her weapon yet is Su." Zero pointed out.

"Alright, here I go." Su said, drawing her weapon and clutching it with both hands. "Reflect the world, Mira no Senken!" the weapon glowed, lengthened into two parts connected by a chain. In her left hand, Su held a small mirror, in her right she clutched a small black baton.

"Ok, that leaves us with having to find the rest of our group." Jason said, leaning on his lance, "How are we going to do that?"

"How about we call them?" Su suggested. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

* * *

That's all for this chapter, now for some notes:

Kaminari Yari means "Thunder Lance".

Kasei Kame means "Fire Bottle", although "Kame (亀)" means Tortoise and "Kame (瓶)" means Bottle (Thus the little joke earlyer).

Tsuke Kage means "Moon Shadow".

Chiyu Kyoku means "Healing Pole".

Mira no Senken means "Mirror of Foresight".

Hope you all liked this chapter, look forward to more in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

It is time to see what's happening to our friends in Karakura Town!

By the way, there is NO INFORMATION on Wikipedia concerning Chizune (I think that's her name) (She's the strange lesbian who always attempts to grope Orihime). I would really appreciate someone adding that for me. Corrections are wecome.

* * *

Chapter 5, New students?

"You really expect me to believe that?" Ichigo asked after he had heard Rex's explanation. He, Rukia, Rex, and Lisa were sitting on the floor of his room. Kon was sitting on Lisa's lap.

"Well, yeah," Rex said, "It's the truth."

"I find the fact that we are fictional characters in your world very hard to believe. Especially without any evidence." Rukia pointed out.

"It is times like this that I wish I had my backpack," Rex sighed, "And we still have no idea where Zero and the others are."

All of the sudden, there came a small buzzing from on top of Ichigo's bed.

"My bag!" Lisa yelled happily, "And my phone!" the dark haired girl jumped up and sprinted over to her bag. Sadly she was not quick enough to answer her phone before the ring tone went off.

"NEEEEEE-SAAAAAAN!" Kon's voice rang from the inside of the bag, "I LOOVE YOUUU!" Click, Lisa snapped her phone open. "Hello? Lisa hare, may I ask who's calling?"

"That's her ring tone?" Ichigo asked doubtfully.

Rex sighed, "I have asked her many times to change it."

"Uh, Rex," Lisa interrupted, "I's Zero. I'm putting it on speaker." she clicked a button and placed the phone on the ground in the middle of everyone.

"Hello there," Zero's voice said from the phone.

"Zero! How are you? Or better yet, where are you?" Rex asked.

"Well, if you want me to be precise, me, Misa, Su, Austin, and Jason are in Seireitei." Zero answered.

"Wait, you're in SOUL SOCIETY?!" Rex gasped, "And you can call us?"

"I had no idea that phones could do that." Rukia said, a puzzled look on her face.

"...Did I just hear the voice of Rukia?" Austin asked though the phone.

"Uh, yes." Lisa answered.

"Does that, by any chance, mean that Ichigo is there as well?" Jason querried.

"Yeah, I'm here, so what?" Ichigo said irritatedly.

"ICHIGO!" Zaraki's voice yelled though the phone, "GET STRONGER! CUZ' NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BATTLE! AND I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU!"

Everyone stared at the phone blankly. "Was that Zaraki?"Rex asked, still a little stunned.

"Uh, yes," Zero answered, "But that aside, we still have to find out where the others are, and find a way to get back home."

"Uh, actually," Su piped up, "Neko called earlier. Se, Axel, and Comix are in Las Noches."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled collectively.

"Yeah, but I think they are ok." Su said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Maybe they had a similar incident to what happened to us." Austin suggested.

"What do you mean with that?" Rex asked.

"We don't know how, but apparently the five of us over here have acquired a Zampakuto." Zero explained.

"...If that wasn't very weird, that would be totally awesome." Lisa grumped, hugging Kon a little tighter to her.

"Anyway, that aside," Zero continued, "You two have to hold your own over there. I suggest you stick to rule number 5, no spoilers. And I also suggest you two enroll as students at Karakura High school."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ichigo growled, eyebrow twitching.

"Nope, I'm completely serious." Zero said firmly, "Well then, I'll leave the rest to you. Zero out." Zero hung up.

Rex looked at Lisa and frowned. Lisa, on the other hand, was wearing a large smile. "We get to meet the friends of I-chi-go." the girl sang happily.

"And you are not to do anything stupid," Rex growled. Just then, there was a loud BANG from downstairs, followed by the sound of several heavy objects being put on the table. This was accompanied by the sound of running footsteps on the stairs.

"I-CHI-GO!" Isshin yelled, bursting though the door of Ichigo's room. Ichigo, of course, drop-kicked his father in the face for that.

"I thought I told you not to do that." The strawberry-blond youth growled, angrily glaring at dos defeated dad.

"Hahaha! Well done, I see that I have to try harder!" Isshin laughed, pulling himself together from the floor, "Hey, who are your friends?"

"Hello," Lisa said, standing, "My name is Lisa, and this is Rex, and we were wondering," she looked down and began to fidget slightly, "If it would be possible to stay here for a few days."

"Um, why?" Isshin asked, looking at Lisa suspiciously.

"Well," Lisa sighed depressingly, "The truth is: Rex is my childhood friend, and my mother took him in when his parents dies in a car accident when he was seven. Sadly though, her health got bad when my dad left, and she had to be hospitalized. If that wasn't bad enough, she died after only one month in the hospital due to a mix-up in the prescribed medicine." Lisa began to sob, "To make things worse, my father's relatives kicked us out of the house and we only get enough money sent to us to cover our education, and we have no where else to go, and...WAAAAHHHHH!" Lisa broke down, crying rivers of tears, squeezing Kon rather closely to her chest. Rex stood there in stunned silence.

"Now, now, my child!" Isshin proclaimed, leaping forward and embracing the girl, "You are welcome here! And your friend as well!" he struck a 'righteous pose'. "What kind of family sets their own flesh and blood out on the streets?! Make yourselves at home! We welcome you with open arms!" he ran down the stairs into the kitchen, "MISAKI! OUR FAMILY HAS GROWN!"

Lisa turned to face Rex, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes!" she gave him a thumbs-up.

Rex just shook his head, "Your ability as an actor never ceases to amaze me."

"Oni-san!" Yuzu called, walking up the stairs, "Do you know who these belong to?" she was carrying Rex's backpack.

"I was wondering where that was." Rex said, stepping forward, "Thank you." He took the bag from her.

The next day at Karakura high...

"Class," The teacher announced, "As of today, we have two new students. Please come in and introduce yourselves!" Rex and Lisa, both now wearing Karakura high uniforms, walked into the room. They wrote their names on the board.

"Hello everyone," Rex said "I am Rex Yuzuka."

"And I am Lisa Hirio," Lisa added, "Nice to meet you all!"

"Now, anyone have questions for your new classmates?" The teacher asked.

"Where are you from?" One of the girls asked.

"Tokyo," Rex answered calmly.

"What are your hobbies?" one of the guys asked.

"Drawing and writing." Lisa replied.

"Reading books and writing stories," Rex answered.

"What are your three sizes?" Chizune asked. Tatsuki promptly whacked her on the head for that.

"83cm, 42cm, and 63cm." Lisa replied cluelessly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Keigo asked excitedly. Ichigo pounded him for that.

"Well, now, let's start class." The teacher announced.

Later...

"That was rather painless," Rex remarked, stretching in his seat.

"I though it was fun," Lisa said giggling.

"Liiisssaaaa!" Chizune yelled, leaping for the girl, "MY HONEY! OW!" Tatsuki had intercepted her with a roundhouse kick. "That's enough out of you." The spiky haired girl grumbled.

"Excuse me, Tatsuki-san?" Lisa said, tapping the girl on the shoulder, "Could I have your autograph?" she held a small booklet and pen to her.

"Uh, why?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Lisa, you're not doing what I think you're doing." Rex growled from behind Lisa.  
"Uh, no." Lisa said, backing away from Rex, "I was not thinking of getting a bunch of autographs and selling them to the highest bidder to rapid Bleach fans."

"Lisa!" Rex growled even more angrily, "Zero made it clear that we are not to meddle in this world! Until we get back, we are not going to do anything that could upset the balance of this world! I HAVE NO INTENTION OF LETTING MY FAVORET ANIME GO TO RUIN!" the disgruntled youth bellowed.

"Other world? What are you talking about?" Mizuiro, now standing beside Rex asked.

"Gyah!" Rex gasped in surprise, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." The girlish looking boy answered, "Now, what was that you where talking about?"

Rex sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. During lunch, on the roof."

During lunch, after a long explanation of who they where...

"You are kidding. Keigo remarked, "I have fans?"

"Well, yes." Rex answered, "But I still have to tell you that you are only the 23rd favorite character." Keigo got depressed when he heard that.

"But what could our series possibly be about?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"Let me ask you something first," Rex said, looking at the tomboyish girl, "You three can see spirits, cant you?"

"Eh?" Orihime gasped in surprise,

"What?" Ichigo coughed, nearly chocking on his food.

Chad and Uryu were silent.

"How did, you know?" Tatsuki asked stunned.

"Well, let me explain, Ichigo is a Shinengami." Rex said plainly.

"What?" Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro said in union.

"What the hell?" Ichigo bellowed, grabbing Rex by the collar, "Why did you tell them that?"

"Chill out, I wasn't finished," Rex shrugged, plying Ichigo's hand off his collar.

Much explaining later...

"I still find this hard to believe." Tatsuki said thoughtfully.

"I think my head is spinning," Keigo noted, "I need to lie down." He began falling backward towards Lisa, only to be stopped halfway by Miziro.

"Oh, and one more thing," Lisa added, "Our friends are in Mecto Mundo and Soul Society, and..." a loud crash from behind her cut her off. A humongous shadow completely engulfed her. "There's a hollow behind me, isn't there?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Thought so."

* * *

That's all for now! Tune in next time to find out what happens to the visitors in Karakura town!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to continue with my story, but I have been busy with moving into college. Anyway, enough with my delays, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6, A Quincy shield and the legs of a demon.

Lisa looked up into the hollow's huge glowing eyes and shrieked, skittering forward just fast enough to avoid the oversized claw.

The monstrosity stood there, it's towering, lobster-like form casting an all-eclipsing shadow over Ichigo and his friends. Saliva dripped from it's insectoid mask's jaws.

"Everyone, run!" Ichigo bellowed, reaching for the badge at his waist. Before he could use it though, the hollow backhanded him with one of it's giant pincers, sending him flat against the wall.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, pulling out her soul pill dispenser.

The overgrown lobster knocked her right next to Ichigo as it hit her with it's tail as it turned to face Lisa.

Chad stepped in front of her, transforming his arm, and Uryu was puling out his star-like symbol and silver capsules. The monster raised it's claw, bringing it down like a sledgehammer on Chad, who blocked it with his right arm. The monster then backhanded both Chad and Ichida, who dropped his star in front of Lisa, out of the way.

Lisa, trembling, grabbed the star and held it in front of her as if it would help protect her.

The hollow made a wheezing chuckle, then raised it's claw; bringing it down to crush her.

It stopped short, deflected by a pentagonal shield of blue energy that radiated from Lisa's forearm.

"What?!" the hollow hissed in anger. Lisa stared at the barrier, the star she held as it's center.

"How is that possible?" Uryu coughed as he pulled himself off the ground, "Only a quincy should be able to use that star."

"What is this?" Lisa said, turning her head to look at Ishida.

"It is a shield of spirit particles," Uryu explained with a groan, "But I have never heard of a technique like that. I think we'll call it 'Sternschild' for now."

At that moment, the shield dissipated, leaving Lisa open. The Lobster snatched her up with one of it's claws.

"Help me!" Lisa shrieked as she was waved around by the hollow.

"Let her go!" Rex bellowed, charging at the beast. He spun, aiming a kick at the claw that held Lisa. His leg bounced off the claw as if he was kicking metal, and the monster lunged at him with it's other claw.

"Get out of the way!" Ichigo, who was now in his spirit form, yelled as he dove from the air at the hollow. The creature squealed as Zangetsu pierced it's left shoulder. Ichigo pulled his sword free, jumping off the exoskeleton as the monster swung for him with the claw that held Lisa.

"Rukia! Help me out!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder.

"Can't," Rukia replied, "I lost my Chappy dispenser!"

"I said let her go!" Rex yelled again, sending a series of kicks at one of the monster's spindly legs.

The monster flicked it's thick, lobster tail at Rex, but it was deflected by Chad, who had just recovered.

"Hiiiiiyaaa!" Rex hollered as he aimed a overhead kick at the hollow's tail.

It sliced right though the creature's appendage. The monster reeled in pain from the loss of it's tail.

Rex blinked. He stared at his legs. They were covered in crimson-and-sapphire armor-like plating that reached all the way up to Rex's knees. Spined, triangular blades descended from his kneecaps to his ankles, and each foot was covered in a boot that was spiked at the toes and heels.

"Looks like this is my power," Rex smirked, "The Piernas del Demonio."

The hollow roared in anger, throwing a pincer at Rex.

Rex ducked, allowing Chad to block the claw, and spun with a reversed kick. It caught the monster in the side, slicing right between the abdomen and the thorax of the hollow.

The monster gurgled it's last cry as it dissolved into nothing.

"Whew," Rex breathed, "Now that was something."

"Owwww..." Lisa groaned, rubbing her butt, "That hurt."

"Hey Sado," Rex said, turning to the kindhearted giant, "How do I get rid of this armor?"

While Chad explained with very few words, Lisa walked over to Ishida, who was being healed by Inoue.

"I think this is yours." The Raven haired girl said, handing him the star.

"Keep it." Uryu replied, pulling out a second star, "I have many more. Besides, it seems like you have powers similar to those of a quincy."

"Um, well," the spectacled girl began to fidget.

"This, of course, means that you will have to be trained to use your powers. And fitted for your own battle outfit." Ishida added, adjusting his glasses.

"You mean one of those ridiculous coats that you always wear?" Ichigo, having returned to his body, asked.

"THOSE UNIFORMS ARE NOT RIDICULOUS!" Uryu and Lisa said in union. They then looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh god," Rex groaned.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Lisa is becoming my worst nightmare: a quincy version of Orihime." the amber-eyed youth explained. Ichigo and Chad shuddered at the thought.

"That reminds me," Rukia began, "What happened to Tatsuki and the others?"

"They probably took cover as soon as the battle started." Ichigo guessed.

"We're over here!" Tatsuki yelled from the entrance to the stairs.

"I-chi-go! You're ok!" Keigo yelled, running forward to hug his classmate, but was immediately crushed by Ichigo's kick. "Owww..."

"Don't get so full of yourself," Tatsuki lectured to fallen Keigo.

"You were the first one to turn tail as soon as tat monster appeared." Mizuiro pointed out.

"Well this certainly was eventful," Rex said streching.

"I wonder is our friends are having as many problems as we are." Lisa wondered.

Meanwhile, in Las Noches, after Axel, Comix, and Neko had resealed their Zampakutos...

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Nnoitra bellowed at the top of his lungs. He glared murderously at Comix.

"Simple," Aizen said, "That girl is to be in your fraccion. You may do whatever you want with her, except kill her. Same goes for you Grimjow."

Grimmjow didn't look happy as he glared at Axel.

"Uh, an' what 'bout this one?" Gin asked, indicating Neko, who was again clinging to his leg.

"You have to take care of that one." Aizen replied, "After all, she does seem rather fond of you."

"I am yours to command." Neko said, rubbing her cheek against Gin. The Silver haired captain looked a little uneasy.

Axel knelt before Grimmjow, "I an your faithful servant my Lordship." Grimmjow smirked.

Comix stared at Nnoitra with puppy-dog eyes. "You are a GOD!" Nnoitra just grunted and turned his head away from her.

"Come on you worm." The overly tall espada spat, "We're leaving." He turned and exited the room, Comix, her tail wagging, grabbed her bag and followed behind him.

"Come on," Grimmjow grunted, "I'm going to drill the basics into you." The teal haired hollow made his way to the door, Axel following three steps behind after retrieving his pack.

Gin looked down at Neko. "You can let go now." he pointed out.

* * *

That's all for today! See you next time.

A few notes:

Sternschild is German for 'Star Shield'

Piernas del Demonio is Spanish for 'Legs of the Demon'

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, it's time to cause some massive chaos in Hecto Mundo!

Beware, insanity is about to ensue (In a good way!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7, The next day in Hecto Mundo

Gin was not a morning person. Each day, or what would be day, he woke up groggily, today was no exception. Except that today he woke up staring into a pair of green eyes. It took the former captain a few seconds to realize what was going on.

"Gyah!" Gin yelped in surprise, pulling the sheets of his large bed better over his bare chest. Gin was known for sleeping in the nude.

"Good morning!" Neko purred with a smile. She was lying on the bed, propped up on her elbows, smiling at her favorite character. She was wearing red pajamas.

"What are ya' doin' here?" Gin demanded.

"Waiting for you," Neko said, still smiling.

"I need to git dressed. Wait for me outside." Gin instructed.

"Huh? Why outside?" Neko sounded confused.

"I'm not wearin' any clothes." Gin coughed.

Neko slid off the bed and turned to go, but stopped. An evil grin spread across her face. In an instant, she spun around and yanked the sheets into the air.

"GET OUT NOW YA SICK FEMALE!" Gin bellowed loud enough for everyone in Las Noches to hear. Neko skipped out of the room, just managing to avoid the book Gin threw at her. A slight blush adorned her face.

At the same time...

Comix groggily awoke from her slumber. Everything seemed a little distorted, but that could have been from her droopy eyes. Somehow though, two things were amiss: for one, she felt very stiff and cramped; for another, she did not remember falling asleep in a dark room on a metal table.

"Ah, you're awake," said a eerily familiar voice to the left of Comix. Very slow, Comix turned her head, only to confirm, to her horror, who he speaker was.

"I apologize for not having nicer furnishings," said Szayel, his back turned to the the elf-eared girl.

"Why am I here?" Comix asked, rubbing her arms to fend off a slight chill. She felt slightly cold, but that could have been due to the fact that she was only wearing her sleeping attire, which consisted of a yellow nightgown with blue flower patterns on it.

"Nothing really," the pink-haired arrancar shrugged, "I just wanted to tun some tests on you."

Cold shivers ran down Comix's back, "What kinds of tests?"

"Nothing too serious," Szayel said, "Just drawing some blood, testing your reflexes, sampling your spirit energy, doing a full-body examination..."

"Hold it!" Comix exclaimed, "Full body examination?"

"Oh don't worry," Szayel said dismissively, "I'm not going to dissect you. You need to be kept alive or Aizen will have my head. No, I'll just need you to strip for me."

"No!" Comix crossed her arm in front of her to form an "X".

"Oh, it's not like you have a choice." Szayel snickered.

"I absolutely refuse! The only one I would even remotely consider stripping for is Nnoitra,." Comix proclaimed.

"Too bad, he's not here." Szayel sighed, shaking his head, "Now, remove your clothes or I will have my hollows do it for me."

"Never!" Comix shouted in rejection.

"As you wish." Szayel snapped his fingers. Two large arrancar appeared. "Hold her down and strip her!" the scholarly espada commanded, pointing at Comix. The girl was not going to sit around quietly and let this happen. She did the only thing she could at that point: run away.

"HELP!" Comix yelled as she ran through the halls perused by Szayel's henchmen, "SZAYEL'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"That is preposterous!" the pink-haired arrancar yelled as he ran after her.

"OR AT LEAST HE IS GOING TO DISSECT ME!" Comix hollered, not listening to the 8th espada's words. At this point, one of the two henchmen had caught up to Comix and grabbed her leg. It lifted her off the ground so that she was hanging upside-down a foot or two off the ground.

Immediately, Comix grabbed he end of her nightgown in an attempt to keep it from falling off.

"What the fuck is all the racket?" came an irritated voice from a nearby door. In the attempt to escape Szayel and his goons, Comix had ended up right outside the entrance to Nnoitra's turf.

"Nnoitra!" Comix yelled pleadingly, "Help!"

"Oi, jackoff," the 5th espada called to Szayel, "What the fuck are you doing with my property?"

"Property?" Comix murmured in a disbelieving voice.

"Oh nothing," Szayel said dismissively, "I was just going to have a few tests done."

"He was going to rape me!" Comix yelled.

"I was not!" Szayel protested.

"I don't give a fuck. Put her down." Nnoitra snorted.

"What?" Szayel gasped, slightly taken aback.

"She's my property. I get to do with her what I want. I don't want some fucker messing with my toys." at this point, Nnoitra had walked past the goons and was bending over to look Szayel in the eye, "Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," the mad scientist seethed through clenched teeth. He snapped his fingers. The arrancar that was holding Comix dropped the girl on her head and lumbered off, along with it's master.

"Thank you." Comix whimpered.

"Ptsh, don't." the overly tall espada sneered. "Besides, if anyone's going to rape you, it's going to be me. After all, purple is my favorite color." the grinning arrancar let out a cackle.

Elsewhere...

Rex was having a difficult time. It was a sad fact that he often suffered from insomnia. So, in order to kill time, he was attempting to learn a few new skills. Which is why he was standing outside the walls of Las Noches.

His eyes were shut in concentration as he focused his mind on the palm of his outstretched hand. Slowly, energy began to pool itself in the crevice of his palm, creating a small red ball. Rex twisted his wrist to point at one of the dunes in the distance. With a small push of will, Rex let go of the energy. A red beam blasted the dune into the eternally dark sky. The youth slouched, out of breath and panting.

"Pathetic," said a biting voice from behind him. Rex spun around and came face-to-face with Grimmjow.

"My king!" Rex gasped, instantly dropping to a kneeling position and bowing his head.

"Get up! I want you to look at me when I talk to you." Grimmjow sneered.

"Yes my lord." Rex rose to his feet.

"Tell me, is that the best you can do?" the 6th arrancar asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sadly, yes." the blue eyed youth admitted, disappointment in his voice.

"Then keep at it," The teal-haired arrancar commanded, "I want my subordinates able to fight when I go to the human world."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to the human world to finish off that shinigami that fought Yami." Grimmjow said grinning, "I want to see how well that bitch fights."

Rex was dimbstruck. "And, you're taking me along?"

"Why the fuck not?" Grimmjow sneered, "Aizen said that you were my subordinate, so yeah, you're coming. And don't even think about dieing."

"I understand." Rex said, bowing, "My life is yours to command."

"Better be ready, we leave soon." Grimmjow scoffed, turning to go back inside.

Rex shook his head and turned to look at the vast desert of Hecto Mundo. "I wonder how Zero and the others are doing."

Back in Soul Society...

"Remind me why we are going to see sotaicho Yamamoto," Jason sighed, trudging after Zero.

"Because I don't want to cause an uproar and end up getting hunted," Zero explained. He, Jason, Austin, Su, and Misa were being escorted to the central area by Toshiro and Masumoto. Zaraki was following behind, Yachiro on his shoulder, eying Zero with blood-lusting eyes.

Shunsui, although he wanted to go along, had been dragged off by Nanao to do paperwork.

As the group approached the central compound, a tall figure came into view.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked as he saw the group.

"Just some visitors from another world," Jason shrugged. Zero glared at him. "What?"

"Other world?" the 6th division asked. Although he remained emotionless, there was a confused undertone in his voice.

"Well, simply put," Austin began taking a step forward, "We're basically a bunch of faaa..." the poor idiot had tripped on something, causing him to stumble forward and collide with Masumoto, who gave a small yelp of surprise. Sadly, this caused her boobs to pop out of her uniform.

Byakuya, who was standing in front of the entire group, just remained silent.

"Oi, what's going on here?" it was Renji, who had just walked out of the main building. The tattooed youth looked at Byakuya, then at the laughing individuals in the group, then back at Byakuya. "What's wrong with him?"

Toshiro shook his head. "He's just a little stunned."

"What? Byakuya stunned?" the red-head gasped in surprise, "How on earth did that happen?"

Zero snickered. "Masumoto flashed him by accident."

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Check back later for updates. And don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

To continue where we left off last time, let's find out what's going to happen to the people that landed in Soul Society! Please read and review!

P.S: I'm skipping the whole scene with Yamamoto for the sake of moving the story along.

* * *

Chapter 8, Induction into the squads?

"Zero, I am going to kill you." Jason fumed as the group walked down the stairs that led from Yamamoto's office.

"It was a reasonable offer," Zero shrugged, "and it seemed fair to me."

"FAIR?!" Jason bellowed, "HOW IS IT FAIR?"

"I layed out our situation, right?" Zero began.

"It was convincing when you explained where we were from," Misa agreed.

"I made my argument, right?" Zero continued.

"Yes," Su nodded, thinking, "It was a good probably move telling the sotaicho that since we had shinigami powers, it would be wise to utilize us as a resource."

"I pleaded my case, right?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, the argument of finding our friends while helping soul society was very persuasive," Austin admitted.

"When he gave us the possibility to accomplish our goal by allowing us to serve in the protective squads, it was a chance that I could not pass up." Zero concluded.

"You forgot about the condition that we have to convince the captains to let us join their respective squads on our own." Jason growled.

"Think about it for a moment Jason," Zero said, turning to the spiky-haired youth, "This is the best chance we will ever have to getting back home. I understand that it could get a little rough trying to convince certain taichos to let us join their squad, but that is why we are fans! We utilize the sources we have and make the best of it."

"And exactly who do you think will let you join their squad?" Toshiro, who had escorted them from the office, along with Masumoto, asked coldly.

"I have no idea," Zero admitted, "but here's what we'll do: each of us picks their favorite squad and talks to the captain. If that person seems skeptical, just offer to have them test you. We'll go from there."

"Sounds good to me," Austin cheered, "I'll start with you To-" Su pushed him out of the way.

"To-shi-ro-kun!" the hyperactive girl chirped, "Please let me join your squad." She gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"No." the white-haired youth announced in rejection.

"While Su is pleading her case," Zero coughed, "I'm going to go talk to go talk to Soi Fon-taicho." Everyone just stared at him in horror.

"You ain't going nowhere," Zaraki, who had been glaring at Zero for some time now, growled.

"Eh, why?" Zero looked at the giant of a man questioningly.

"Someone as powerful as you belongs in the 11th squad, and I want to see how powerful you truly are." the large captain grinned, showing his shark-like teeth.

"Uh, no thanks," Zero said, backing away, "but, I'm sure that Jason would love to join instead. Right Jason?"

"What?" Jason stared at Zero in shock, "Why me?"

"Oh, come on Jason," the club president cheered, clapping his friend on the back, "I know you idolize Zaraki-taicho and have huge posters of him in your room."

"And what the hell makes you think that I'll let him in?" Zaraki growled, glaring at his smaller look-alike.

"If you want to test him, just have him fight against someone in the quad." Zero suggested, "Well, I'm off!" The youth skipped away, leaving his friend behind.

Jason turned was a pale as a ghost as he watched the person who just sealed his fate round the corner and disappear. He looked back at Zaraki, who was looming over him and grinning. "Eeep."

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Sajin-taicho," Austin announced, quickly fleeing the scene.

"And I'm going to go rescue Cherry Bear from his paperwork." Misa squealed, "Shunsui! I'm coming sweetie!"

Jason gulped as he watched his hope disappear. Zaraki chuckled, an act that would scare even the bravest souls. "You're in my hands now. Time to get to work!" The bloodthirsty brute grabbed Jason by the collar of his costume and dragged the unfortunate boy back to the 11th squad compound. Jason could have sworn that he could have cried.

Meanwhile...

Zero stood outside the gates to the 12th division lab area. He knew that his backpack was missing. He also knew that he needed the items in it to convince Soi Fong to let him join. And the only place that an unusual item would end up would be in the lab of the insane scientist who led the 12th division: Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Steeling his nerve, Zero approached the door and pushed it open, walking down the path let to the building. Once inside, he walked down the hallway that, he hopped, would lead him to Mayuri's lab.

A few moments later, he knew he was lost. "I wish I had a map of this place. How the heck do people find where they need to go?"

"Are you in need of assistance?" a female voice asked from behind Zero, causing him to jump. He spun around, coming face-to-face with Nemu.

"Please don't do that," the black-haired youth exhaled.

"My apologies," Nemu said, bowing, "Are you seeking a particular destination?"

"Actually, I am looking for your taicho." Zero replied, "Could you take me to him?"

"Please follow me. But I must warn you that Mayuri-taicho does not like to be disturbed." Nemu stated.

"I will take full responsibility," Zero assured, "Lead the way."

A few twisting hallways and a few descending stairways later, Nemu stopped in front of a particular door. She knocked, then slowly opened the door.

"Taicho, you have a visitor."

The insane scientist has his back to the door when Nemu had knocked. "Send them away you stupid bitch, I am preoccupied with studying these items I found while I was taking a walk."

"Those items couldn't possibly be five backpacks full of books, notepads, pencils, and plush figures, could they?" Zero asked, amused, stepping past Nemu into the room.

Mayuri instantly spun around and, spotting Zero, locked eyes with him. "Well, well, well," the clown-faced commander sneered, "Who are you? And how would you know about these items?"

"My friends call me Zero, and those 'items' belong to me and the members of my club."

"So what? Why should I care?" the maniac 'humphed'.

"Because I came here to take those off your hands." Zero replied.

"What makes you think I will give them back?" Mayuri asked, "After all, you are a stranger I just met. Tell me why I should not just use you to test my newest invention."

"Two reasons: One, I just came from a meeting with a meeting with Yamamoto-sotaicho, who has instructed me and my group to seek out a captain under whom we'll serve; and two, I am willing to offer you a trade."

"A trade you say?" the 12th squad captain cocked his head, "What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"Information." Zero stated plainly, "I know that you are a renown scientist in Soul Society. In fact, next to Urahara, you are probably the greatest scientist who ever lived."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mayuri screamed, "HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT NAME!"

"What? Is it that odd for you to hear the name of the man who got you out of that prison and practically gave you the position of department head, then alloued you to become who you are today?"

Mayuri froze. "How do you know that?"

Zero pulled out a small book from his pocket. "In the world that I'm from, you, Soul Society, Hecto Mundo, and even Karakura town are all fictional creations that are part of a manga series named Bleach."

Zero tapped the book he held, "This little book, which I won in a contest at a convention I visited, contains a small excerpt of unreleased material that has been called 'Turn back the Pendulum' gaiden, and describes the history of how the Veizard came to be. Since it also talks about how the 12th squad became a research department, you are also mentioned in it."

"Let me see," the captain demanded, holding out his hand.

"Tell you what: I'll give you this book, and my promise not to tell anyone about your past, and you give me those backpacks and their constance. Do we have a deal?"

Mayuri grumbled, "Fine. Just take what you want and go. And give me that book."

"Fine with me." Zero said, holding out the book. The scientist snatched it indignantly from his hand. Zero shrugged, and walked over to the table.

Packing the items that lay on the table back into the packs, Zero strapped one to his back, slung two over his shoulders, and grabbed the remaining ones with his hands. "I hope we will never need to meet again," the youth said, bowing, then exited the room.

Mayuri was leafing through the book. "I wondered how Aizen managed to frame Kisuke." He let out a cackle.

Half an hour later...

After having found his way out of the 12th squad compound, Zero had managed to find his way to the second division headquarters.

"Why,...do there,...have to...be...so...many...steps?" Zero panted as he finally reached the top. He stepped forward, leaning against the massive doors that led to the entrance hall. As his wait shifter to the palm of his hands, the force pushed the doors open and he stumbled into the dark corridor.

"Hello?" the youth called, his voice echoing off the walls. "Soi Fon-taicho, I would like to speak to you." In a flash, he was surrounded by four secret opts agents, their blades to his neck.

"I must admit, for an intruder, you have a lot of nerve to call me out." The petite captin noted as she walked out of the shadows, "What business do you have here?"

"I am here to offer my services to you." Zero replied.

Soi Fong scoffed at him, "Services? You? Don't be ridiculous. I don't know weather you're brave or just plain stupid."

"I assure you, I am the former." Zero said calmly, "Yamamoto-sotaicho made me and my friends an offer: we would be aloud to serve in a protective squad, if we managed to convince the captain of that squad that we were worthy."

"And why should I let you into my squad?"

"I could explain better if I could talk to you, alone."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You are the disciple of Yoruichi, the goddess of flash. You could kill me in an instant without releasing your Zampakuto if you wanted to."

"Fine," she made a sweeping hand motion, and the opts disappeared, "Say what you have to say."

Zero reached into a back pack and pulled something out. "First off, I would like to offer you this." He held out his hand, in which he held a Yuroichi plushy.

Soi Fong's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?"

"Anime con," Zero shrugged, "I got more at home. You can have this one."

Soi Fong instantly snatched it from his hand. "This does not mean that I will let you serve me."

"I didn't think so" Zero sighed, "that is why I brought this folder full of Yoruichi pictures that I collected from fan artists."

"What?" Soi Fong asked skeptically.

"Well, let me show you." the youth pulled a folder from one of the backpacks and began leafing though it, "Oh, you'll love this one." He held up a picture of a partially dressed Yoruichi on her hands and kneed positioned over a partially dressed Soi Fong.

At this point, the special opts captain did something completely out of character, she turned bright red. "I see you like it," Zero snickered, looking at the picture, "Honestly, this pairing is by far the most popular 'yuri' pairing that fans come up with. You should see some of the fan fictions people write, having the two of you do XXX and XXX at XXX..." In a split second, Soi Fong was behind him, her blade at his bare neck.

"So, you have come here to black mail me?" the oriental official seethed.

"No, not really. I have no intention of letting anyone see these." Zero explained calmly.

"Then why bring them up?"

"So make you an offer: I give you this entire folder, and you let me fight Omaeda; if I win, you let me join your squad and train me how to use kido and shunpo. If I loose, you will never see me again."

"You drive a hard bargain, and you are smarter than you look," Soi Fong admitted, snatching the folder from his hand. "Alright, I'll let you fight Omaeda, but don't blame me if you die." She removed the sword and sheathed it.

"I assure you, that will not happen," Zero replied, "Lead the way."

* * *

What will happen to Zero? Will he be victorious? And what does Zaraki intend to do with Jason?

Find out next time.

P.S: I do not hate yuri artists.


	9. Chapter 9

Long time no see everyone! How have you all been doing?

I know you have all been waiting for this: how do the club members join the protective squads? Well, read, find out, and review!

Flames will fuel my fire for marshmallows!

* * *

Chapter 9, Let me join!

"Taicho, you're kidding, right?" Omaeda asked, eyeing Zero skeptically. He, Zero, and Soi Fong were standing in the training grounds. While Omaeda and Zero were in a spacious area, the second squad captain stood leaning against the baracks. Omaeda was holding a bag of cookies

"No, I'm not," Soi Fon growled, "He asked to fight you himself." She glared at her vice captain.

"It is an honor to meet you, Omaeda-fukutaicho." Zero said bowing.

"You really expect to be able to beat me?" the large vice captain asked, staring down at the applicant. He shoved a cookie into his mouth.

"In actual combat, no." Zero admitted, "But since this is a qualification match, I might." The youth turned to Soi Fon, "To win, all I need to do is pin him down for twenty seconds, right?"

"Pfft," Omaeda shorted, "No way you can do that! Tell you what: ten seconds and you win. Not that you can knock me down to begin with"

"Is that alright?" Zero asked.

"Have at it," Soi Fong waved dismissively, "Let's see what you can do."

"Understood." Zero nodded. He stepped back and drew his sword. "Eclipse the darkness, Tsukekage." he whispered, spitting his weapon into two hooked swords. "Whenever you're ready."

"Well then, HIYAH!!!" the vice captain charged, making a grab at Zero.

The youth sidestepped Omaeda, dodging out of the way of his open hands. "You know," he breathed calmly, "Being larger does not necessarily mean you have the advantage."

"Yeah right!" Omaeda hollered, dropping the empty cookie bag. He drew his sword, charging at Zero.

"All one needs to do to knock down a larger opponent," Zero said as he lowered his swords, "Is to find their center if gravity," he spun in place as Omaeda rushed past, hooking the lieutenant's leg with his left sword, "And use it against them!" Zero smashed the back of his right hook into Omaeda's back, sending his opponent somersaulting through the air. Omaeda landed hard on his face.

Zero wasted no time leaping onto his the vice captain's back, hooking the sleeves of Omaeda's kimono and pulling them backwards in the process. "One...,two...,three...," Omaeda struggled to get up, "four...,five...,six...," Zero held the arms back, stepping on the back of the vice captain's head in the process, "seven..., eight..., nine..., ten." Zero released Omaeda, "I win."

"THAT WAS A CHEAP TRICK YOU BASTARD!" Omaeda bellowed in rage. He raised his fist to beat the youth down.

"OMAEDA!" Soi Fon yelled from her spectator's position. The vice captain immediately halted his motion. A scared look spread across his face as he slowly turned his head to face his captain.

"Don't dishonor yourself more than you already have," the second squad captain growled, "I will not tolerate sore losers in my squad."

"Waaah! Forgive me!" the cowardly brute cried, falling down into his groveling position.

Soi Fon walked past him, ignoring his wails, and looked Zero in the eye. "Well, well," she sneered, "I did not expect that to happen. But a deal is a deal, welcome to the second squad."

Elsewhere...

"PLEASE TAKE ME INTO YOUR SQUAD!" Austin begged on hand and knees in front of the 7th squad captain, Sajin Komamura. The canine captain seemed a little taken aback by this.

"Go away," the 7th liutenant Iba demanded, " Taicho has no time for weaklings like you!"

"I refuse," Austin announced stubbornly, "I'm not leaving until you admit me into your squad."

"NO!" Iba yelled, "And there is nothing that you can say that will even make me consider it!"

"I'll join your men's society," Austin chirped.

"Except for that," Iba sighed in defeat.

"He got you there Iba." Sajin chuckled, "But we still have to put him to some kind of test."

"Hai taicho!" Iba saluted, reaching for his zanpakuto, "I shall test his worth with my sword!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a moment," the shocked youth stammered, "Let's not be quick on the draw here."

Iba glared at the youth from behind his glasses, "You have some other test you wish to mention?"

"Uh, how about a drinking contest?" Austin suggested.

"Hmmmm," the vice captain grunted as he mulled the idea over in his mind, "Taicho, is it acceptable?"

"A man must be able to control his body under any negative impacts," Sajin barked, "This would be a good test to see how well he can do."

"Understood," Iba bowed. He turned to the red-headed Renji look-alike, "Follow me then."

Twenty minutes later, in one of the baracks' rooms...

"I don't believe it...," Iba gaped in surprise. Austin had just finished his tenth sake bottle, and was still sane enough not to have passed out or puked.

"Oi..._hick!_...next bottle pleash..._hick!..._" Austin slurred. Five drunk members of the 7th squad lay sprawled across the floor unconscious. Three more had left the room sick to their stomachs.

"How is he still alive?" a footsoldier, who was watching from the doorway, murmured.

"He could even rival Rangiku-fukutaicho." another added.

"Izzat tha BESHT you gOt?" Austin roared merrily, "YoU can Naver bear ME!..._hick!..._ My fasher waz a HOSHT!"

"I think, he wins." Iba coughed.

"Dozzat mean..._hick!_... I'm in sha schquad?" Austin asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Yes," Iba admitted grudgingly.

"YAY!" the drunk fire-head cheered, then fell over and fell asleep on the spot.

Meanwhile, in case you were wondering about Jason...

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jason wailed, attempting to resist being pulled through the 11th squad's gates by his ankles. Of course, Yachiru was the one pulling him.

"Come on Chibi-Ken-chan," the bubblegum haired child chirped, "I want to play some more!"

"Noooo! I want to live!" Janes cried, fighting a loosing battle against the child-officer's strength. The blade of a sword came down inches from Jason's face. It was the blade of Zaraki's sword.

"Toughen up you pussy!" he growled, "Either you prove yourself, or I kill you here."

"Ken-chan," Yachiru moaned, giving him the puppy-dog look, "Don't kill Chibi-Ken-chan. Otherwise he won't play with me."

"Tsk," Zaraki spat, getting up and walking past his second-in-command. "Do what you want, he's your plaything now."

"Somehow death is starting to sound more appealing." Jason sighed.

"Then I can help you with that." a voice announced from behind the gate. Ikkaku strode into view. "I still have to pay you pack for that stunt you pulled before."

"What stunt?" Jason asked innocently.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU BASTARD!" Ikkaku bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU SICK THE VICE CAPTAIN ON US!"

"Ah! I remember!" Yachiru chirped, "Those sweets were yummy!"

"Well that's good to hear," Jason added, trying to sneak away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Yumichika, who had just arrived, asked. "We still need to asses the proper punishment for you."

"Now guys," Jason said, rolling onto his back and crawling backwards, "Let's not be too hasty here. Why don't we all just put down our swords and-oof!" He was knocked breathless by the small bundle of hyperactive lieutenant that just landed on his chest.

"Ne, Chibi-Ken-chan, what are we going to play now?" the child asked eagerly.

Jason chuckled nervously, this was not going well. He began wondering is everyone else was having the same kind of trial.

Speaking of the others...

Shunsui sighed. He hated paperwork. And sure enough, Nanao had dragged him off to do the mountain of is that was stacked at his desk. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a small cup of sake." he sighed.

"Would you also like a shoulder massage?" a small voice asked from behind him. The 8th division turned his head to look at the speaker.

"Misa-chan," he said with a hiint of suprise, "How did you get in here? And where did you get those clothes?" The blue haired girl was dressed in a shinigami uniform with long sleeves and a short, skirt-like leg cut.

Misa smiled, "I raided the supply closet. I also found this!" she held up a small cup and a bottle of sake.

Shunsui happily took the cup, and Misa filled it for him. "Ah, that hits the spot!" the captain proclaimed after taking a sip. Misa refilled it for him, using the chance to snuggle up to his side.

"Nanao sure is strict on you," she said, "Never letting you have any fun and making you work so much."

"Heh, she means well." Shunsui replied, taking another sip, "But she sometimes she's a little t serious about her work. So, what brings you to my humble office?"

"Well," Misa began, putting her index finger to her lip, "Yamamoto-sotaicho said that we had to find squads to join, so I thought that you would enjoy my company and let me be part of your group."

"So you come with gifts to help negotiate a position?" Shunsui guessed, taking another sip of sake.

"Oh Cherry Bear, you saw right through me," Misa said blushing. "So, is it ok?"

"Well," Shunsui hummed thoughtfully, "I don't know."

"If you let let me join," the blue haired girl whispered, wrapping her index finger around the front collar of her kimono, "I'll give you a spe-cial ser-vice."

"I would love to take you up on that offer," Shunsui admitted, "But I'm afraid that I'd anger that scary woman who's standing behind me."

"And why aren't you doing the paperwork like I asked?" Nanao growled from behind the two.

"I was just discussing policies and rules with out newest recruit." the captain replied with a smile.

Misa's face lit up. "THANK YOU!" Misa yelled as she tackle-hugged her new captain.

"How many times have I told you," Nanao seethed, "DO NOT MIX WORK WITH PLEASURE!!!!!"

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I hope you liked it. Look forward to more adventures in the future! Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter for this fic. Hope you all aren't too mad at me about that.

* * *

Chapter 10, Golden 1

_Shinigami Cup; Golden!_

In the temporary sanctuary of the semi-permanent Shinigami Men's Society, Iba stood in front of his fellow members. "I am pleased to announce," He declared in a booming voice, "That we have a new member who is joining not only us, but also the 7th squad: Austin!"

The redhead, who stood beside Iba, bowed. "Pleased to be a member."

"Here are your membership glasses." Iba said, holding out his hand with the masculine item.

Austin was about to take them when the door flew open with a loud 'BANG'. Masumoto stood in the doorframe.

"YO!" she hollered, walking towards Austin, "We're going drinking!"

"What?" Austin blinked as the busty woman grabbed his collar and dragged him out the door. Everyone else just stared blankly.

"Um…, achem, yeah," Iba coughed, "Guess we'll be holding the induction ceremony next time."

* * *

It's a short one this time, as I'm still suffering from writers block. Hope you still liked it. PLease review!


	11. Chapter 11

I think it's about time I got over my writers block and got back to the insanity that is happening in their story, sorry for the wait guys.

* * *

Chapter 11, Beginning the invasion

Night had fallen in Karakura town, and all the students had returned to their homes. Uryu was already enthusiastically working on a new project. Rex and Lisa, meanwhile, were setting up futons on the floors and getting ready to go to bed.

"Say," Ichigo began, "how long do you think you will be staying?"

"I honestly have no idea," Rex replied with a shrug, "The only one who could possibly get us out of here is Misa, and I really don't know how long it will take her to research the right spell."

"Right spell," Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow."

"Yeah. That nut is a dabbler in magic, not that she is very good at it. But honestly, I really don't know if I want to go back home."

"Why not? Don't you have family?" the blond youth inquired.

Rex paused. "Have you ever read a story and wished you could be in the middle of the action before? Well, that's how I feel right now. I understand that it's dangerous, with the hollows and all, but I feel it's better than the life I had back home."

"Why's that?"

"Well, in this world we have powers," Rex said, tapping his legs, "And I get to meet the characters I really admire. Sure I miss my family sometimes, but I lived in the school dorms to begin with, since my family moved around a lot. So to me, it's really not that different."

Meanwhile, in the girls room…

"What was your school like?" Rukia asked.

"Well," Lisa began, "It was a little famous for having an anime club so big that different divisions existed within it."

"Oh? Is that special?" the shinigami inquired.

"It was rare," Lisa admitted, "And we got to meet a lot of people who had similar interests, and fellow artists."

"Artists?"

"Oh yeah," Lisa nodded, reaching over to her backpack and pulling out a folder, "Art was a big deal in our school. Look, here are some of the works that I've collected." She opened up the folder, showing a picture of a sleeping Ichigo.

Rukia stared at the art. "Do you draw?" she asked.

"A little," Lisa admitted, and then jumped back as Rukia got in her face.

"Can you teach me how to improve my art?"

"Eh…I'm not the best person to ask. And I'm getting a little tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Rukia nodded enthusiastically, and Lisa exhaled in relief. "Alright. Kon, come here sweetie!" the hazel eyed girl called, "It's time for bed." The perverted lion was there in seconds, already hugging tightly to Lisa's 'pillows'.

"You are a goddess nee-san," the plushie said.

In Soul Society, 10th squad barracks…

"I can't believe I let her join," Toshiro grumbled as he did paperwork. He had grudgingly let Su join his squad, and the purple-haired girl was running around doing errands for the youngest captain of the protective squads.

"Here are the papers you asked for Taicho," Su said, stacking some forms on the desk. She had been given a shinigami uniform to wear so that she would not stick out like a sore thumb.

"Where the hell is Masumoto?" the icy youth growled as he glanced over to the vacant seat that should have been occupied.

"Shall I find her for you?" the green-eyed girl asked.

Toshiro sighed, "Yes, please do."

"Hai!" the girl squealed, skipping towards the door, but bounced off of something soft as she tried to exit. It happened to be Masumoto's boobs as the chesty vice captain entered the office.

"Oh, sorry Su-Chan didn't see you," the woman said, then turned to her captain. "I just got an announcement from the top."

"Does that account for you skipping your paperwork?" her captain asked, glaring at the slacker.

"This time it does," Masumoto answered, "It seems that in light of the recent events, Yamamoto Sotaicho has deemed it necessary to send some shinigami to Karakura town as a preliminary safety measure."

"And he wants us to select people from our squad?" the white haired boy inquired.

"No. He wants the two of us to go as representatives of our squad." The chesty woman replied.

"WHAT?!" Toshiro bellowed, "I already have enough work as it is, we can't go now!"

"Those are the orders we got," Masumoto sighed, but then her face brightened up, "But that means I can finally try those juice boxes that Rukia was talking about for myself."

"Why you…" Toshiro began, but then noticed a certain purple haired girl looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes from the floor right next to him. "What?"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" the girl begged, grabbing onto the captain's leg.

"GYAHHHHHHHH!"

At the same time, in the 13th squad barracks…

"A mission to the real world?" Ikkaku said, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently they want a group there in order to fend off any kind of early attacks," Yumichika explained.

"Alright!" Ikkaku said triumphantly, "I've been dying to get some kind of action." That is when he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down, and immediately noticed the body of Jason holding onto his uniform. Like Su, the youth had been given a shinigami uniform.

"Take…me…with…you." The boy coughed.

"Why should I?" the bald shinigami asked, giving the boy a questioning look.

Jason slowly climbed up the 3rd seat's uniform, "I will do ANYTHING to get away from that pink ball of sugar we call Yachiro-fukutaicho."

"Having a rough time playing with her?" Ikkaku snickered.

Jason stumbled to his feet and dusted off his uniform, "To the point where I cannot train at all. And I would like to be around a professional warrior who is an expert at ling-hafted weapons."

"Ah, I see," the bald man said thoughtfully, "I must admit: I admire your courage. You seem to have some guts of you think you can just ask me to train you."

"Who else can I ask? Zaraki-taicho is too powerful, and I don't think he knows the word 'restraint', and no one else seems to have skill comparable to you."

"Hah, flattery will get you nowhere."

"And I think you might need a guide when it comes to human-world items," Jason added.

Ikkaku paused. He looked at Yumichika. He looked back at Jason. He looked back at Yumichika. The pretty-boy shinigami shrugged. "He's got a point."

* * *

That's all for now. Soon you shall find out what happens in Karakura town.


End file.
